


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Eight: Christmas Party

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Hair, Christmas Party, Drunk!Bucky, M/M, sam wilson can braid, trigger warning alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: “Want some?” Thor tilted the flask towards Bucky.“Fuck it.”orSam and Bucky go to Tony's annual Christmas Party
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 59





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Eight: Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW- ALCOHOL USE!!!!!! 
> 
> This was originally meant to be posted December 21st but it's late, imagine. Enjoy!

Bucky had been dreading the Avengers annual Christmas party since the day he learned of its existence. Standing in a room filled with people he didn’t know in a stuffy suit drinking champagne that didn’t even get him drunk was the opposite of good time to him. Sam, on the other hand, was looking forward to getting together with old friends and having a good time. Then men went out a few days prior and bought new suits, both velvet, Bucky's in maroon and Sam’s in Navy. Bucky spent the day of the party in bed, reading a book while Sam ran errands. When Sam came home at five to find Bucky hadn’t left bed all day and was about to yell at him when a wave of worry washed over him. He walked into the bedroom and sat at Bucky’s feet, placing a hand gently on his thigh watched him as he read. 

“What’s wrong baby?”

Bucky didn’t look up from his book before muttering a quiet, “nothing.”

“Buck, you’ve been in bed all day what’s going on?”

“I don’t wanna go to the party. There's gonna be so many people and everyone is gonna be drunk except for me and the kid and everyone is gonna ask us questions about us and make comments about how Steve was a better Captain America cause he was white and straight which isn’t true because you're the best man I know you deserve that shield more than anyone I know.” Bucky looked up at Sam with tears pooling in his eyes and Sam’s heart almost broke in two. 

“Oh James.” Sam slid further up the bed so Bucky was now in his arms. “You know we have to go. I promise I’ll be right by your side the entire time. If people wanna ask questions about us let them, I love talking about you. And who gives a fuck if they think Steve was a better Cap? Hell sometimes I think Steve was a better Cap but he’s not here anymore.”

“Yeah, he’s not.” With that, the tears that had been trapped in Bucky’s eyes spilled out onto Sam’s shirt. “I miss him,” Buck said in a voice that was barely audible. 

“I do too.” Sam placed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head and held him there for a few moments in silence, letting the man cry. Once the crying finally subdued Sam broke the silence. “We just have to make an appearance for the cameras then we can come home and watch Star Wars.”

“Okay, let me go shower.”

“Let me join”

Sam followed Bucky into their bathroom and turned the water on. He stood behind Bucky as he undressed, placing kisses along his neck and shoulders. The two stepped into the shower and Sam watched as Bucky let the hot water fall over him, small moans escaping his lips. Sam was ready to drop to his knees then and there but he knew they didn’t have time. He grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shelf and squirted some into his hands, lathering it up before massaging the soap into Bucky’s scalp. Bucky leaned back and let Sam work his hands through his hair, relishing in his gentle touches. 

After both them had showered, Sam came into the bathroom to see Bucky struggling with this hair. “Come here.” Sam led Bucky to the bedroom and sat him down on the floor in front of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Bucky turned his head around to look at Sam who was now sitting on the bed, hairbrush and elastics in hand with Bucky between his knees. 

“I’m doing your hair” Sam began brushing out the dark locks and weaved them in-between his fingers creating beautiful braids. He finished it off by pulling them back into a bun and sent Bucky to the mirror before putting his suit on. Bucky looked in the mirror at hair and almost gasped with amazement. 

“Where’d you learn to do this Sammy?”

“My sister.” 

“I love it. Thank you.” Bucky placed a kiss on Sam’s lips before slipping into a suit of his own. 

* * *

Half an hour later the pair were stepping out of their car at the valet of Stark Industries and onto a red carpet. Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand before walking towards the door past the paparazzi. As they walked past all the flashing lights, Sam didn’t stop once, he just held Bucky’s hand, giving him a light squeeze when he heard Bucky’s breathing become more and more rapid and led them into the building. 

Once they entered a woman dressed in all black greeted them with a glass of champagne. Bucky took his one and downed it in one sip before setting it back on her tray and making a b-line for the restroom. Sam followed closely behind. 

Once the door to the bathroom closed Bucky let out a breath he’d been holding since they stepped out of the car. 

“You okay babe?”

“Just needed to catch my breath.” 

“You’ve got this Bucky.” Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Did I tell you how good you look tonight?” 

“Not nearly as good as you.” A smile grew across Bucky’s face as he kissed Sam. Sam pulled his lips away far too soon and ushered him out of the bathroom and into the party. 

Sam quickly scanned the room looking for the people Bucky would be most comfortable standing with and quickly found them beside the bar. Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him over to Natasha, Bruce, and Maria. Between Natasha’s death stares and Bruce’s slight green tinge, he knew no one would try to talk to them as long as they stayed here. Sam bought them each a drink and joined in on the small talk with the group, with a hand wrapped around Bucky’s waist. After a few moments, Thor joined the group and pulled a flask out of his suit pocket. 

“Want some?” Thor tilted the flask towards Bucky. Bucky thought about it for a second before grabbing the small vial from his hand. 

“Fuck it.” Bucky took a sip of the liquid, expecting a bitter harsh taste but was surprised to find it was sweet and smooth. Bucky had a few more gulps before Thor stopped him. 

“You may want to slow down, it's stronger than Migardian liquor.” 

“I can’t get drunk, doesn’t matter.” 

“I believe this will intoxicate you, it did Steve.” 

“Even better.” Bucky took one last sip before Thor took the flask away from him. Thor wrapped an arm around Bruce and led him into the crowd while Bucky leaned into Sam’s side, already feeling the effects of the Asgardian liquor. Bucky smiled. He hadn’t been drunk in decades. He had almost forgotten what it felt like. His legs began to sway and his skin was tingling. He had a sudden urge to kiss Sam. Bucky looked over at Sam, deep in conversation with Natasha and leaned his head down on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked over at Bucky and smiled. Bucky’s cheeks were a deep shade of pink and his eyes were glassy. He wore a slanted smile on his face. 

“Are you drunk Bucky?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“Shhh.”  


“What?”

“Can’t tell anyone. ‘M a Sergeant.” Bucky put a finger over Sam’s lips. 

“Let’s get you, home Soldier.” 

“M’kay.” 

Sam led Bucky through the crowd of people and out the door. Upon opening the front doors of the building they were faced with a sea of flashing lights. Sam waited for Bucky to freeze up, figuring any panic attack he was going to face would be worse mixed with alcohol or whatever it was Thor had given him but Bucky’s face lit up in a smile and he started waving to the cameras. He grabbed Sam’s face with both hands and pulled him in for a sloppy wet kiss in front of most of the country's major media outlets. Sam knew Bucky would regret this in the morning but he let it happen, his smile just as big as Bucky’s crooked one. Sam led them to a cab and told the driver where to go. Within a block and a half, Bucky was asleep on his shoulder, little snores escaping him. It wasn’t like Bucky to fall asleep in public or to ever feel so relaxed and looking down at the sleeping man Sam felt a wave of peace wash over him, everything was gonna be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see the suits Sam and Bucky were wearing as well as the hairstyle Bucky wore in this chapter head to my twitter @badbitchbucky !


End file.
